All because the stick of a cherry
by singletwin
Summary: Everyone has gathered in Heba s house to play during a storm, what will happen next?


One-shot, Heba´s POV T?

Ok, last time I accept playing truth or dare with Jaden, Yusei, Yuugi, Atemu, and Yami! And all because of ice-cream!

"I choose dare." That was my first mistake of the events that were going to take place in my house. There was a storm hitting outside, and I gave ice-cream with a cherry on top to everyone.

"Kay then, I dare you to make a knot with the stick of your cherry," Jaden said, taking as example his own cherry-stick, "but with Atemu´s help" then, everyone stared at Jaden like he had gone nuts, which was precisely the case.

"What do you mean precisely with that?" I asked dumbly, knowing that, later on, I would regret it.

"Simple, place the stick on your mouth and Atemu will help you to tie it up, and as we all know, the only possible way to accomplish that, is French-kissing." He replied with a grin in his face, while I was blushing, and after they noticed, they started to giggle like maniacs, except for Atemu, who seemed royally pleased with the idea.

"Oh, come on, the queen of games saying no to a simple dare? Shameful, that is never to be seen… " Jaden was teasing me, and everyone else could see it, and they just ignored it and started to lose control of their laughter. Meanwhile, I was fighting with myself to avoid ripping his head off, or at least, mind-crush him.

"You can do it Heba" Yuugi wasn´t helping at all.

"Be a man and do what you have to!" Yami growled, seems like he´s not going to help me either.

"Yami, for much as I know, I can´t be a man" I tried to make clear in his mind by the umpteenth time today. "Do I have to remind you that, I AM A GIRL! Besides, Atemu helping me to make a knot, is the same as you kissing Yuugi, I am aware of your… situation, but that doesn´t mean I have to with him" I said cocking my head in Atemu´s direction. Also noticing that both Yami and Yuugi blushed and entangled their hands. And then when I thought that everyone returned to their right minds, I felt that someone´s arm was being wrapped around my waist. Then I turned my head to the right to find Atemu smirking and trying to get me close to him.

"Come on little one, stop trying to make excuses and show everyone here how good are you at kissing…" I had been oblivious until now to the fact that Atemu liked me, I mean, I _thought, or well I KNEW he was gay._

"What is wrong with you? Are you a narcissist? Remember that I am your reincarnation -the same goes to you both Yami and Yuugi- it would be like making out with yourself." I stated trying to push him away, needless to say that my efforts were useless, because he was indeed VERY strong. I saw him taking the stick of my cherry from my ice-cream and then he turned to me placing the stick near my mouth.

"Now, open wide" he said while opening his own mouth, apparently because I didn´t knew how to open mine. _'Is he stupid enough to think that I will fall on that one? Cute' _I thought, while moving my head backwards in order to be as far as possible from Atemu, and at the same time shaking violently my head, making clear that I won´t accept this insanity. "Now, don´t be shy, we all know that you want it." He teased me with lust not so evident in his voice. I kept pushing him away, just to feel how he tightened his grip, and hear how everyone else´s giggles turned into a low laughter,

"Heba, you know that sooner or later you´ll have to do it."Yusei warned me before things turned weird, or rather… ticklish. I almost opened my mouth in surprise, but then I stopped myself, knowing the consequences if I didn´t; Desperate to stop the tickles, I found a tanned hand in my left side, and followed to an arm… finding Atemu being the source of my… ticklish problem.

"Don´t resist habibi, now open wide" Then he tickled me more, the result obviously ended in some giggles from my part… and some from Jaden, who seemed to enjoy the spectacle. I tried to catch his hand, finding it more difficult than I thought. After a few more tries to catch him, he sighted, next, he took hold my wrist with his thumb and little finger, making sure the tickles never reached their end.

I tried to silence the chuckle that wanted to leave my throat, with little success, the only thing I succeeded without wanting to, was making the other four to laugh hysterically at me, _Oh, so thinking I´m going to give up? Think again!_ I thought to myself.

"I-Nur, stop it and open your mouth, you know as much as I do that you want it" There was it again, the hint of desire in his voice, this time even Jaden noticed it, and let´s face it, Jaden lives his life being distracted…

Then in my dang foolishness I opened my mouth to tell, no, ORDER, Atemu to stop calling me in Egyptian, and as I said, it was the most foolish thing I could have done, because he took his chance and shoved the stick of the cherry in my mouth with no previous advise!

I cursed in my mind while pushing Atemu away, my eyes widening in surprise, _that good of a kisser is Atemu? Wow!_ Then he pulled me closer to him then tried to calm me trough the mind link: 'Don´t worry my light, I'll help you with this' then he licked my lower lip, I gasped in surprise as he comfortably placed his tongue on my mouth _If it wasn't because I 'm angry… but OH MY GOSH! Atemu kisses like a god!_ That was only meant for me, then the final touch, I let an "innocent" curse travel to the link_ F*ck you Atemu!_ He chuckled then: 'Naughty girl, a lady like you shouldn't be thinking such big words' then he _sensually_ started to move his tongue, causing my left eye to start tic heavily.

Then the stick decided to present itself in the moist confines of my mouth, and Atemu started to knot it, using my tongue as a base. _Hey stop it now! _I was now very blushed! The enough to compete against the redness of a tomato, He chuckled 'Little light, you shouldn´t be fighting, instead, help me to finish the knot so the kiss ends sooner' I hate to admit that he was right, so against my better judgment, I helped him, giving the others the impression that I was kissing Atemu back;

Jaden took a photo with his phone, Yuugi gasped, then Yami covered the eyes of the smaller one, then he looked at Yusei, who had my camera (where did he take it from?!) recording us; then Yami said:

"My, no one told us that Heba was that good of a kisser" I half glared at him (half, because the other half of my face wasn´t visible), but as was predictable, Atemu, placed his hand on my cheek, turning my head towards him, as I gave up on glaring, I noticed that he closed his eyes, when? I don´t EFFING know! _Why you have to be so cruel with me?_ I asked through the mind-link trying to hide my anger as much as possible. 'Why are you so stubborn and lie about what you actually feel' he asked in return _I'm not! I'm just trying to finish with this effing knot! _'Liar' _What!?_ 'We finished the knot before you glared at Yami' He was right, I felt the knot brushing at the side of my tongue, _… I um…. '_Don´t worry I-Nur, just leave the rest to me' after our little mind conversation; he separated us, intentionally leaving a saliva trail between our mouths,_ seeeeeeeexyyyy…_ Then, when he "noticed" he stocked his tongue out, and wiped it away, showing a great deal of his _sexy_ tongue, he left everyone else open mouthed; and before anything else could happen, Yusei brought us back to reality:

"Hey look, the storm is over, we can go back now! Erm, Jaden, would you like me to ride you home? Yami and Yuugi, you are also invited…"

"Sure, thanks Yusei, Yuggi, Yami, would you like to come with us, Yusei bought a van"

"We appreciate the offer Jaden, we accept it, do we Yuugi?"

"Yes we do Yami. Now-"

Then they all said in unison:

"Goodnight Atemu! Goodnight Heba!"

Then they left. Atemu, after they closed the door, started to laugh like a maniac.

_"_May I know why are you laughing?" I asked a bit frustrated, and then when he regained his calmness, and said:

"Ha… ha… do I seriously kiss like a god? And do I look gay to you?, also, wiping the saliva for me wasn´t as sexy as you thought"

"Wh- where did all that came from!?"

"From here" he said coming closer and touching my forehead_. OH MY FRIDGE! He has been reading my thoughts with the help of the mind link! Oh, I'm sooooo finished_… "As a matter of fact, yes you are, and what do you mean by 'fridge' if it is quite heavy and it is on the kitchen? by the way, your thoughts are pretty bipolar. "_Like he wasn´t bipolar."_No, I am not bipolar; I just change my mind quickly…" with that he broke my patience; so I glared at him, then stormed furiously to my room, as I shouted at him in the hallway:

"IDIOT!" After it, I locked the door of my room, he had to be following me, because when I slammed my door shut, I heard an "ouch" then angry Egyptian curses at a very loud volume.

"Heba, open this door now or you're off to the shadow realm!" I laughed silently at his menace then decided to confront him.

"Like if you dared" then lost in my confidence I walked away being sure he couldn't enter.

"Try me" he said in a very deep dangerous voice, but he wasn't behind the door anymore… he was behind me… I turned around scared of Atemu and the fact that he might keep his promise of sending me to the shadow realm, but instead of simply ending my fear, he grabbed me and kept me close to his chest.

"Explain. Now." He demanded with his _sexy baritone voice_ "And try not to drool please" he defeated me with that one, I let my head to fall on his _strong, toned and sexy_, chest.

"It was my first kiss, and well… you know, I was… kind of… nervous." Of all the things he could do, or say, he just chuckled (he has a fetish or something for chuckling?) gently, and then took a lock of my hair and placed it behind my ear, before caressing my cheek.

"So, I was your first kiss?" I nodded, not actually wanting to look at him, as if sensing this, he moved his hand from my cheek to my chin and pulled it towards him kissing me again, this time a little gentler, and also he actually asked for entrance, instead of just pushing himself in. I let him do as he pleased, after all, he must already know that I like him due to the fact that I can't hide my thoughts from him…

He cupped my face as he pushed me a bit, to catch our breaths, then after what looked like an eternity, he broke the silence:

"Please stop reading fan fiction from the mature section, and also, please, I beg you to stop reading and rereading the one called 'sweet love' it is just… unnatural" it was then my turn to laugh, so after totally freaking him out, I admitted him,

"Thanks for reminding me that, and no, I'm not abandoning fanfiction, see ya later, I´m off into rereading ´sweet love´ again, also check if phantomworks has updated yet!" then I ran out off the room into the small library we have home, then I made sure to block the door, opened fan fiction and read, and reread, and reread, ´sweet love´ while on the other side of the door I heard Atemu puking while pleading me to stop. (yes he can read it if I am reading it, as you have all ready noticed) then the finishing touch, I started to read it out loud, I leave the rest to whatever you think of how Atemu will react.


End file.
